talesofarcadiafandomcom-20200222-history
Arcadia Oaks High
|image = TIP2-snapshot (24)-0.jpg |location = Arcadia Oaks |type = School |level=Ground |inhabitants = Aja Tarron (exchange student) Claire Nuñez (formerly) Coach Lawrence (health and gym teacher) Darci Scott Eli Pepperjack Ellie Stemhower (librarian) † Jim Lake Jr. (formerly) Judy (lunch lady) Karl Uhl (current interim principal and Spanish teacher) Krel Tarron (exchange student) Lenora Janeth (algebra and drama teacher) Logan Mary Wang Principal Levit (principal) † Seamus Johnson Shannon Longhannon Steve Palchuk (school quarterback) Walter Strickler (former World History teacher and principal; resigned)}} Arcadia Oaks High is the public high school in Arcadia Oaks which most teens in the district attend. Notable People Staff *Coach Lawrence (health and P.E. teacher) *Ellie Stemhower (librarian) † *Judy (lunch lady) *Lenora Janeth (algebra and drama teacher) *Principal Levit (former principal) † *Karl Uhl (Spanish teacher and current interim principal) *Walter Strickler (former World History teacher and principal; resigned) Students *Aja Tarron (exchange student) *Claire Nuñez (formerly) *Darci Scott *Eli Pepperjack *Jim Lake Jr. (formerly) *Krel Tarron (exchange student) *Logan *Mary Wang *Seamus Johnson *Shannon Longhannon *Steve Palchuk *Toby Domzalski Unnamed Students Classes Arcadia Oaks High has a very odd schedule. At different times Jim has had World History, Spanish , and Algebra as his first class of the day. World History Sophomore level World History was taught by Walter Strickler, and Coach Lawrence subbed while Strickler was gone looking for Angor Rot. Students *Jim Lake, Jr. *Toby Domzalski *Claire Nuñez *Darci Scott *Mary Wang *Shannon Longhannon *Steve Palchuk *Eli Pepperjack *Logan *Seamus Johnson *Unnamed female student (wavy, brown haired girl) *Unnamed male student (black haired boy with blue shirt) Gym Gym is taught by Coach Lawrence and is a combined male and female class. Students *Jim Lake, Jr. *Toby Domzalski *Claire Nuñez *Darci Scott *Mary Wang *Shannon Longhannon *Steve Palchuk *Eli Pepperjack *Logan *Seamus Johnson *Aja Tarron *Krel Tarron Health Health class is taught by Coach Lawrence and is a combined male and female class. Students *Jim Lake, Jr. *Toby Domzalski *Claire Nuñez *Darci Scott *Mary Wang *Shannon Longhannon *Steve Palchuk *Eli Pepperjack *Logan *Seamus Johnson *Unnamed female student (brown haired, skinny girl) Spanish Spanish is taught by Señor Uhl. Students *Jim Lake, Jr. *Darci Scott *Mary Wang *Shannon Longhannon *Steve Palchuk *Eli Pepperjack *Logan *Seamus Johnson *Princess Aja *Unnamed female student (wavy, brown haired girl) Algebra Algebra is taught by Miss Janeth. Students *Jim Lake, Jr. *Toby Domzalski *Darci Scott *Mary Wang *Shannon Longhannon *Steve Palchuk *Eli Pepperjack *Logan *Seamus Johnson *Aja Tarron *Krel Tarron *Unnamed male student (black haired boy with green shirt) *Unnamed female student (short, brown haired girl) Physics Physics is taught by an unknown staff member, but has been subbed by Señor Uhl. Students * Krel Tarron * Aja Tarron * Toby Domzalski * Eli Pepperjack * Seamus Drama Drama is hosted by Miss Janeth. The drama class often acts out Romeo and Juliet. Students * Claire Nuñez * Jim Lake Jr. * Eli Pepperjack * Steve Palchuk * Mary Wang Trivia *In "Recipe for Disaster", Blinky comments that the fabled halls of Alexandria pale in comparison to the architecture of Arcadia Oaks High. References Category:Locations Category:Arcadia Oaks Locations